In one type of projectile, such as an artillery projectile, a plurality of small missiles, such as pointed flechettes, are carried for dispersion when the projectile functions at the target area. The cost and complexity of a projectile of this type is high because of the structure which must be provided to protect the fletchettes from damage during acceleration of the projectile.
A typical projectile constructed to carry flechettes to the target has a plurality of axial spaced compartments, or bays, to receive the flechettes, each bay defined by an inner support core, an outer support ring, and steel end plates. These structural members, which fit inside the projectile, serve to receive the axial acceleration forces so that these forces are not transmitted through the flechettes. These members are also interlocked to transfer angular accelerations to the flechettes in each compartment. As the projectile accelerates upon firing, the inertia of the flechettes in one compartment creates a force on the end, or bottom, steel disc of that bay. The steel disc, which constitutes the top disc of the next lower bay, is supported by the inner core and outer ring of that bay so that force exerted by the flechettes in the upper bay is transmitted to the inner core and the outer ring of the lower bay, rather than to the flechettes in the lower bay.
The inner cores and outer ring, which must be strong enough to support the flechettes and all structural members above the compartment, not only add to the cost of the projectile, but greatly reduce the number of flechettes which can be carried by the projectile. Moreover, the dissipation of energy in fracturing the outer ring on release of the flechettes from the projectile reduces the extent of dispersion of the flechettes to reduce the effectiveness on the target.